


Nightmares

by raaaainydays



Category: dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raaaainydays/pseuds/raaaainydays
Summary: My friend gave me a great prompt, and so here's the finished product.Nightmares really are funny, right? How they can seem so real.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Light suggestions of suicide: click away if you're uncomfortable

It's maybe 7 PM- Dream is expecting George over, and they were planning on watching a few movies together. He and George had been dating for a couple months now, 4 and a half to be exact. But tonight was nothing serious- they just wanted to see each other. He's trying to decide what George might want to watch when Dream feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, half expecting it to be a message from George that he's on his way.

He froze- who texted him was not someone he wanted to talk to, especially not right now.

His ex-girlfriend, Sam.

He really wasn’t in the mood for her to beg for him to take him back; her mental issues were what split them up, and he wanted to stay away from her. 

He pulled up the text from ‘ex dont respond,’ and he read the text;

‘Hey, Clay. I miss you.’ But she didn't stop texting him.

‘Please take me back. I swear I've changed’

‘Come on, I know you’re single’ 

Dream winced at the message- he wasn’t.

He decided to just ignore her; he didn’t have the time to give her attention.

Tonight was about him and George, not his ex from forever ago.

Then he heard the doorbell ring- George had finally gotten to Dream’s house from his apartment.

They'd started their second movie and Dream was astonished at how little movies George had watched. They were both relaxed, with Dream sideways along the couch and George behind him, playing with his medium-long hair.

Dream chuckled a bit when he heard George start to giggle, asking, "What are you laughing about?" George then asked Dream for his phone to take a picture, laughing through the question, when Dream gave him the phone. He open the lock screen, already knowing his password, as it was George’s name in numbers- 436743.

When he opened Dream’s phone, though, he immediately frowned.

He opened the phone to the messages from ‘ex dont respond.’

Then he asked Dream, with as much composure as to not explode at him;

“Dream? Who is this.”

Dream looked around to his phone from the movie, and George felt him tense up as he saw the messages from her open.

“She texted me when you were on your way over, and I didn’t respond. I didn’t want to waste my time on her.”

George asked again. “Why do you still have her number?”

Dream looked at George, and frowned at the sight of him doing the same.

“George, you know I wouldn’t go back to her. There’s a reason I left her, but also a reason that I didn’t delete her number.”

George looked at Dream sternly, and said, ”Elaborate. Why do you still have her number?”

Dream was uncomfortable with the conversation, and he just wanted to change it. George was there when him and Sam dated; staying up late for him, listening to Dream talk about all the hurtful things she'd done off her medication. How much he wanted to talk about the movie, George would never let this go unless Dream explained, right then and there.

“I might’ve broken up with her, but that doesn’t mean I have to completely block her out of my life. I’d never forgive myself if I found out she killed herself because she couldn’t talk to me.”

Dream could see the hurt in George's eyes, and it pained him to think Dream would ever go back to her. Dream muttered as George got up, "George?" He set Dream’s phone down on the couch, and said as he walked out of the front door, “Goodbye, Dream.”

Dream was shocked and hurt, and he stood up when-

He woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He sat up, in cold sweat, and looked down. 

To his relief, George laid at his side, shuffling under Dream a bit at the sound of the ringtone and Dream moving. Dream laid back down next to him, not wanting to wake him up.

He looked at his phone, only to see the person calling;

Sam.

He grabbed his phone from the bedside table, frowning at the name.

He blocked the number, and turned to his side to hug George closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, it's really fun to write sooo
> 
> any suggestions in the comments are really appreciated!


End file.
